


大幸运术

by BESTOFLIN



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 伉俪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BESTOFLIN/pseuds/BESTOFLIN
Summary: 细水流长的正经竹马持证驾驶了
Kudos: 5





	大幸运术

**01**  
朴珍荣六岁那年许了个生日愿望说我想要个哥哥。

当时还不流行邀请一个班小朋友来家里办生日趴体那套，所以听到这个愿望的只有他爹和他家保姆小菲阿姨两人。他爹把看包装就知道价值不菲的汽车模型往地上一扔，严肃认真地揉捏着儿子的脸蛋，儿啊，生日愿望要许点儿实在的，要不爸送你座岛吧。

三观都没长健全的小人儿哪能参透他老爹说这话时有多无语凝噎，朴珍荣只知道他活了六岁头一次这么认真地许了个愿望，他爹却不给实现，简直是不爱我了。

这个念头宛如一道晴天霹雳砸在朴珍荣幼小的心灵之上。朴珍荣哭了，哭得涕泗横流一包纸都擦不干净。他打着哭嗝说爸、啊爸你走吧，从今天、安起你不再、爱是我的好爸爸了呜呜呜。

朴老爹知道儿子嘴硬心软所以没把那句气话当真，但事后他还是有履行一个好爸爸的职责对许愿事件进行了深度调研。结果实在是令他哭笑不得，原来他儿子前天在学前班跟一个叫王嘉尔的同学吵架了，王嘉尔说话有点小结巴，吵不过他就搬出救兵说你等着，我去找我哥哥。

结局当然是朴珍荣一人抵不过两人的口水。事后朴珍荣觉得自己受了天大的委屈，他吵架第一次输了，就因为他没有哥哥。他为什么没有哥哥！？

“我不管我就是要哥哥，没有哥哥我就不吃饭了！”

小朴同学抹着眼泪坐在餐桌前独自伤心。小菲阿姨把嘴皮子说破了也没劝动小朋友吃一口菜，没有办法，她只好给业务繁忙的朴总去了一电，汇报他儿子从早晨起床就闹情绪不想吃饭也不想上学的情况。

人家小朴少爷说了，他没有哥哥，他没脸上学了。

后来朴老爹不知道用什么法子说服了自己的下属林经理每周把儿子送到朴家大院过周末，反正在朴珍荣闹了三天绝食后，他真的拥有了一个周末限定的哥哥。

哥哥比他大一岁，已经上小学了，在他们那帮学前班小屁孩眼里上小学就意味着是大人了。不错，很威风，朴珍荣看着坐在他面前安静写作业的新任哥哥，终于感到了一丢丢的满意。

有那么一阵子朴珍荣每天都像十万个为什么一样闹腾他小菲阿姨，哥哥上次送我的那个恐龙玩具放哪了，哥哥为什么长得比我高这么多呢，哥哥为什么都不跟我玩奥特曼大战小怪兽，哥哥为什么这个点儿了还没来啊。

小菲阿姨觉得自己承受了太多，当初应聘上岗的时候朴总可没说他儿子是这么难缠的主儿。不过在朴家干了两年小菲阿姨也生成了一套自己的应对方法，你问什么，我答什么，至于我答的对不对你自己琢磨去吧。

所以她把热好的牛奶塞进朴珍荣手里，煞有介事地告诉他，干了这杯奶，你在范哥哥马上就会出现。

说这话的时候小菲阿姨可没想到自己也有言灵的时候，她盯着朴珍荣委屈巴巴地喝完最后一口奶，刚放下杯子，院子里的门铃就响了。

“小菲阿姨！我真的太爱你了！”朴珍荣噘着嘴吧唧在她脸上香了一口，还是牛奶味儿的。她笑眯眯地看着小少爷飞奔出去，迫不及待地打开院门，一头扎进那个小大人似的高个小孩怀里，吧唧，又一口。

这一口可了不得，小菲阿姨啧啧摇了摇头。

也不知道是不是那位林小少爷的初吻呢。

**02**  
林在范的初吻在某个夏日早晨被一小屁孩夺走了。

小屁孩就是小屁孩，亲了别人后一点应该有的羞涩都没有，还腆着脸问他有没有尝到一股牛奶味。当然尝到了，你个白痴。

林在范恨恨地抹嘴。

从上个暑假开始林在范就被他老爸扔到了这个大宅子里进行每周历练，之所以说历练是因为林在范从来没有觉得自己的人生能这么吵闹过，虽说他也只活了短短七年而已，但他已经可以预测，他未来的人生从踏进院门的那一刻起就再也没有清净了。

朴珍荣是个还算懂事的小孩。比如他虽然不爱吃青菜，但小菲阿姨露出那副为难的表情时他也会苦着脸吃下去，再比如他明明每天盼着爸爸早回家，但爸爸打电话过来说晚上有事情不能一起吃饭时他都会安慰爸爸说没有关系，快去挣钱吧老朴。

但在林在范面前，朴珍荣又显得不那么懂事。

他们互相陪伴的最初三年，朴珍荣每天都有各种稀奇古怪地方法惹他生气。像往他书包里塞鼻涕虫玩具、把他作业本上的名字改成林笨蛋这种小儿科的作弄姑且不提，林在范想说的是，朴珍荣为什么到了小学三年级还改不掉亲别人嘴巴的坏习惯。

他被亲习惯了，倒是没那么讨厌，但林在范总是在夜深人静的时候苦恼另一个事儿。

朴珍荣也这么亲了别人吗？

那小子脑子缺根筋，该不会是开心了就满世界找人亲嘴吧。他忧愁地翻了个身，觉得自己的猜测已经接近真相了。朴珍荣绝对亲了，不只是他那个好朋友王嘉尔，可能连整天跟在他屁股后面那个小跟班金有谦也亲了。

朴珍荣怎么这么烦！！

林在范愤懑地失眠了。

然而导致他失眠的始作俑者却没有一点做错事的自觉，照例开开心心地和他一起上学，路上还献宝似的从兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸。“在范哥哥，你看你看，这是我画的你。”

林在范略微期待地打开那张纸，又颤抖地合上了。他觉得自己不该嘲笑朴珍荣，但他实在憋不住了，没有人会把脑袋画得比手还小的。但对上那小子期待的眼神，林在范沉默了，他在沉默中参透了一个道理，小孩，就是得哄着。

于是他违心地说：“好看，我特别喜欢。”

朴珍荣果然高兴了，吧唧，带着牛奶味儿的嘴巴贴过来的时候林在范的脑子立刻警铃大作，他晕乎乎地想，完蛋了我又被这白痴亲了。但下一秒他的思维自动跳转到了那个昨晚他彻夜思考的问题上，又觉得此刻是个绝妙的教育契机。

他把人扶正坐好，很严肃地问他：“朴珍荣，你知不知道作为一个三好学生是不能随便到处乱亲人嘴巴的。”

朴珍荣疑惑地看着他，“就亲你一个人也能叫到处乱亲吗？”

林在范面上一红，突然感觉今天司机叔叔暖风开得也太足了。他收回目光，故作深沉地看向窗外的街景，许久之后才别扭地冒出一句：“不算。”

林在范大发慈悲地决定，以后他不在这件事上找朴珍荣的茬了。但不知道是不是那天的质问引起了朴珍荣的反思，反正从那以后，朴珍荣再也没有亲过林在范了，一次也没有。

林在范一方面觉得松了口气，另一方面，又偷偷有点难受。

有些习惯是很难改的，他还没做好完全改掉它的准备，那小子怎么就擅自改掉了呢。

**03**  
不过还有一些习惯是没有变的，比如遇到事就找哥哥。

朴珍荣收到人生中第一封情书是在小学六年级的寒假，当着林在范的面儿，在科技馆二楼的天文区门口。他们学校组织小学生寒假社会实践，在科技馆当小讲解员，朴珍荣负责的就是这一片儿。

林在范完全是出于怕朴珍荣搞砸的心态跟着一块来的，谁知道他椅子还没做热乎呢，朴珍荣人没了。找了一圈才在门口把人找到，朴珍荣跟一个高个子小姑娘站一块，有说有笑的。林在范倚在展厅大柱子旁，看着那姑娘从书包里掏出一个粉扑扑的信封，扔进朴珍荣怀里就跑了。朴珍荣拿着信封的样子颇有些局促，左右张望了一圈，终于看到一脸不爽地靠在柱子旁的林在范，顿时像有了主心骨一样松了口气。

“哥，怎么办，你说我怎么才能委婉地拒绝她呢？”

这个问题问得好，林在范也不知道。他收情书向来是看都不看直接扔掉的，但这种简单粗暴的方法显然不适用于朴珍荣这种嘴硬心软的小孩。

“给你就收着呗，我看你不是挺喜欢人家的吗？”

他不耐烦地白了朴珍荣一眼，然后就看到小屁孩嘴巴一撇不高兴了。

“你凶什么啊林在范！”

那应该是朴珍荣头一回连名带姓地叫林在范的名字，听着挺新鲜。那也应该是朴珍荣头一回跟林在范冷战，感觉挺难受。

寒假时间本来就没多长，再去掉朴珍荣回老家过年的时间，快开学了林在范才惊讶地发现，他竟然整整十五天没见过朴珍荣，这可是以前从来没有过的！

朴珍荣不再是以前那个生气哄一哄就跟他重修旧好的小白痴了，朴珍荣长大了，有了自己的想法，也有了自己的小秘密。林在范觉得自己就像个孩子处在青春期的老父亲，没日没夜的担忧，虽说他自己也都没到青春期就是了。

但小孩子终究是气性大忘性也大，也可能早就不生气了，只是拉不下脸来先和好。林在范觉得自己作为哥哥理应学会退让，于是他在开学前一天晚上拎着蛋糕敲开了朴珍荣的家门。

朴珍荣见到他先是面上一喜，紧接着就想起这人在科技馆凶他的事，连忙像模像样地端起了少爷架子，没好气地问他：“你来干什么？”

林在范打开蛋糕盒子二话不说挖了一块奶油抹在了自己脸上，然后把蛋糕塞进了朴珍荣手里，板着一张脸问他：玩吗？

朴珍荣噗嗤笑了，他说哥你怎么这么逗啊，哪有人自己抹自己的？

然后林在范也笑了。

他笑不是觉得自己好笑，而是突然发现，其实朴珍荣笑起来的样子挺可爱的。

**04**  
林在范发现自己喜欢朴珍荣的时候，他们已经像这样亲密无间地陪伴彼此度过了十年时光。

朴珍荣成绩不错，被分到了文科重点班，还当了班长，听说在学校里也是个有名的风云人物。王嘉尔曾经闲得无聊给朴珍荣做过一个统计，从周一早上升旗开始算，一直到周五下午放学，朴珍荣这小子到底能收到多少明里暗里的桃花，结论让王嘉尔酸成柠檬。

他在吃午饭的时候把数据说给桌上的人听，本意是让这些人跟他一起谴责朴珍荣这种抛弃兄弟弯道超车成为桃花王的行为，结果整张桌子只有林在范给了他一个眼神。

王嘉尔细品了那个眼神，觉得自己大概是踩到了老虎尾巴。

“兄弟，我怎么感觉林在范好像喜欢朴珍荣呢？”

王嘉尔迫不及待地跟金有谦分享自己这个了不得的发现，而金有谦，一个连高中门槛都没进过的初中生，像看白痴一样看着大他三岁的哥哥：“就这？就这也值当你大中午的把我叫出来？”

“怎么了！你不这么觉得吗？你听我细细跟你分析啊——”

“分析啥？”朴珍荣不知道从哪冒了出来，笑眯眯地拍了拍王嘉尔的后背，“好巧，你们也来看电影吗？”

巧什么啊，王嘉尔就是特意来这儿堵他俩的。他就知道金有谦那个没开窍的小屁孩不会信他的话，特意带着人来观摩林在范和朴珍荣的约会过程，顺便给他解说一下事情的原委，免得他不信。

但王嘉尔万万没想到会被当事人抓包。

于是两人约会变成了double date，呸，date个鬼date。王嘉尔闷闷不乐地坐在电影院，左手边是咔嚓咔嚓吃爆米花的金有谦，右手边是脸黑得像块炭的林在范，感觉自己的狗仔人生还没开始就被掐死在襁褓里了。

电影是个鬼片，讲真特效做得很烂根本不吓人，但还是把他们几个未成年小孩吓得半死，因为里面有段全裸激情戏。只有十几秒，但四个人从电影院出来的时候都是一副心有余悸的样子。

“有谦米，哥哥们对不起你。”

憋了半天，朴珍荣终于打破了沉默。

金有谦满不在乎地说这有啥，谁没看过个片啊，然后就看到他的三个好哥哥吃屎一样的表情。他想逃跑，但是晚了一步，被林在范拎到角落胖揍了一顿。

谁还没看过个片啊，朴珍荣当然也看过。

那年寒假特别长，他几乎天天和林在范腻在暖气房里不出门。有天晚上他老爹出差不在家，小菲阿姨做完饭就走了，林在范陪朴珍荣打完游戏都十一点多了，朴珍荣就提议说要不你别走了住我家吧，林在范答应了。

答应的时候没想那么多，但真到了该睡觉的时候林在范突然开始尴尬，因为朴珍荣没告诉他该睡在哪。这么大一栋别墅，这么多屋子，随便哪间都可以，但朴珍荣却说，要不睡我屋？他又很快补充了一句，哎呀也不知道客房这么久没打扫能不能睡人，哥你勉为其难和我挤挤吧，小时候不也这么睡过吗。

林在范很想说，小时候你还天天亲我呢。

但他什么也没说，默默洗完澡换上朴珍荣给他的睡衣，浑身带着朴珍荣沐浴露的味道坐到了他的床上，问朴珍荣，现在是睡觉还是干点别的。

干、干点别的吧。朴珍荣说的磕磕巴巴。

于是俩人就盖着被子看起了鬼片。怎么又是鬼片，因为朴珍荣爱看。但这一部不是粗制滥造，血呼啦的非常逼真，朴珍荣看着看着就后悔了，该死的怎么选了这么一部。

他是很认真地想要给这个夜晚留下点美好回忆，但是照现在这个剧情发展下去，他能留下的就只有惊吓了。但他不好意思说要不就看到这吧，只能硬着头皮跟屏幕里的女鬼死磕。

没想到是林在范先点了暂停。

“别看了，我害怕。”

其实朴珍荣一扭头就能看到林在范脸上根本连个表情都没有，但那时他只顾着点头同意，忙手忙脚地想关掉页面，就错过了那个离他很近的真相。

结果还不知道戳到什么小广告，一下子弹出一段声音不可描述的小视频。

“我…操….”

伴着那魔性的喘息声，朴珍荣欲哭无泪地把脸埋进了枕头里。

林在范比他淡定，替他关了网页，还顺手把人捞回来，笑得颇有些深意：“这么害羞，没看过片吗？”他两手捧着朴珍荣的脸蛋，逼着那人跟自己对视，“我们荣儿，不会纯情到连手枪都没打过吧。”

朴珍荣的手在抖，他保证如果林在范再胡说一句他真的会立刻哭出来。

他看过片，一个人锁着房门躲在卧室的卫生间里看的。屏幕里映出两个男人交叠耸动身体，朴珍荣颤抖着把手探进裤子里，胡乱摸了几把，终于羞耻地跟着屏幕此起彼伏的声音一起喘息起来。在范哥，在范哥。他知道自己不该这样，但是他怎么能管得住自己的心呢。

如果在范哥知道了我就完了。

朴珍荣心里只有这一个念头，所以他装作大方地打开了一个网页，像模像样地边翻页边胡言乱语：“要看吗，你喜欢什么样的？没有36D我可不感兴趣。”

**05**  
最后一起看片的闹剧终究是没有上演。

林在范没什么表情地合上了电脑，像是安抚地揉了揉朴珍荣的头，在关灯之前很轻地叹了口气，说，我们珍荣长大了。

朴珍荣心惊胆战地闭上眼，也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，只知道一觉醒来林在范已经走了。小菲阿姨从厨房探出半个脑袋喊他吃饭，朴珍荣浑浑噩噩地一通乱塞，把自己撑得半死才说自己吃饱了要出去转转。

后来他在他们大院溜达了一早上终于得出一个结论：我得抓紧谈个女朋友才行。

如果王嘉尔在他一定会拦着朴珍荣，没别的，虽然他平时总是吐槽朴珍荣桃花太旺抢了他的运势，但兄弟多年他也实在不忍心看朴珍荣找死。

朴珍荣谈女朋友这事让实验高中一半的女生心碎了，学校有个匿名论坛，朴珍荣跟他那个学妹女朋友的帖子在首页飘了两个月，直到有人爆料朴珍荣已分手帖子才沉下去。

朴珍荣的初恋理论上并不能算初恋，手没拉过嘴没亲过就分手了，原因是当初跟他约好“形婚”的学妹追到了她暗恋的学姐，不要他这个僚机了。

淦啊，我也太倒霉了。

太倒霉了，分手还是在班门口发生的，学妹怕大家不知道似的喊得特别大声：“朴珍荣我们分手吧，你心里喜欢的根本不是我！”

你他吗心里喜欢的就是我了吗？

朴珍荣感觉这事纯属是他搬石头砸到了自己的脚，好疼好疼。

但意外收获是莫名冷了他两个月的林在范终于愿意跟他说话了。朴珍荣下了晚自习就看到那个倚在教室后门边的身影，林在范半背着书包低头玩手机，感受到朴珍荣的视线抬起了头，冲他勾了勾嘴角。

朴珍荣突然觉得自己真的是在瞎折腾。到底有什么好怕的，如果林在范不喜欢我，我就软磨硬泡让他喜欢上呗，反正招人喜欢本来就是我的天赋。就问一句，谁能抵得住这么乖巧可爱的朴珍荣呢？

想透了这一层朴珍荣走路的步子都飘了，他蹦蹦跳跳地跑过去，揽住林在范的肩膀，甜兮兮地叫了声在范哥。

此时偶然路过的王嘉尔表示我眼瞎了耳朵也聋了。

林在范倒是适应良好，嗯了一声，很自然地拿过了朴珍荣的书包和自己的背在一起，还不忘挖苦一句王嘉尔，听说你这次月考又垫底。

这对狗男男。王嘉尔攥碎了手里的试卷纸。

谈恋爱的事两人默契地谁也没有提，朴珍荣是不好意思，林在范是不想听。比起这段看着就没什么威胁的恋爱，他更在意学妹说的那句“你心里喜欢的根本不是我”。

当然不是她，但又会是谁呢。

**06**  
林在范没来得及探究出问题的答案就迎来了人生的第一件大事，高考。

虽然强调了很多遍不用来送考，但朴珍荣还是起了个大早跟着林叔叔的车一起去了，毕竟学校放假他自己在家独自担心倒不如到了考场和其他家长们一起担心。

林叔叔把他们送到学校就去公司了，朴珍荣提着一兜巧克力和营养药，颇有些紧张地问林在范，万一考着考着试突然不舒服，他能不能溜进考场送药。林在范好笑地拍他的脑门，说你想什么呢，能不能别咒我，就算是家属也不能随便进。

朴珍荣刚想反驳，突然又住了嘴，过了一会儿才别别扭扭地瞪了他一眼：“谁是你家属啊。”

“你啊。”

林在范抬起手坦荡地捏他的脸，“都来送考了，还不是家属吗？”

朴珍荣被这句“家属”唬住了，一连三天都过得晕晕乎乎，直到最后一天林在范背着书包从学校走出来，他才终于有了实感，林在范要毕业了。

林在范毕业了，日子还是会继续过下去。

他的志愿是跟朴珍荣一起研究着填的，大学就在本地，离他们原来的高中挺远，离朴珍荣家倒是挺近的。上了大学后的生活似乎也没有太多的变化，只是身边少了朴珍荣吵吵闹闹，有点寂寞，有点冷清。他每个周末还是像以前一样去朴珍荣家过，两个人有时候会闷在卧室看一天的书，有时候会去周边的景点瞎逛。

林在范大学里迷上了摄影，买了个胶卷相机，天天带着到处拍。两个人出去玩也是朴珍荣跑在前面，林在范跟在后面时不时拍一张。照片没洗出来过，朴珍荣也不知道林在范都拍了些什么，他只是有点吃醋，觉得林在范对他的宝贝相机都快比他好了。

然而没过多久他就收到了林在范寄来的相册。

王嘉尔简直快受不了这两个人了，明明就在一个城市，每周都会见，送个照片还得用寄的。

朴珍荣不理他，自己坐在位置上偷偷打开了相册，一共二十张，全是他。有在公园里逗小狗的，有趴在书桌上写作业的，有窝在床上打盹的，还有一张竟然是他坐在教室里的背影。他心脏砰砰直跳，偷偷拿出手机在课桌下给林在范发消息。

-你是不是偷偷回学校看过我  
-干嘛不告诉我！！  
-我也想见你啊QAQ

过了一会儿他收到了林在范的回复。

-那你要不现在出来？我在小树林等你。

小树林是他们学校回宿舍的必经之地，天一黑根本看不清人，简直是恋爱圣地。朴珍荣跟看晚自习的老师请了个病假，一路狂奔，临到小树林了却有点近乡情怯，直觉告诉他林在范好像有话要跟他讲。

结果他因为太紧张被不知道什么东西绊了一跤，直接跪在了地上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

太倒霉了我也。朴珍荣简直被自己气到怀疑人生，怎么每次都能这么倒霉！

林在范被他这一跪吓了一跳，见人没事才好笑地打趣他，见我不用这么客气吧，又没有压岁钱给你。朴珍荣气呼呼地锤了他一拳，但一想到小树林乌漆嘛黑的，特别适合干这这那那的事，他又悄悄红了脸，低下头不说话了。

“没忘记今天是什么日子吧？生日快乐啊小朋友。”

黑暗中，林在范温柔的声音给了他莫大的勇气。朴珍荣抬起头，在黑暗中与林在范对视，突然伸手抱住了他。

“我知道，但我想听的不是这个。”

“在范哥，我喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我呢。”

回答他的是一个温热的吻。

**07**  
谈恋爱后最直观的改变就是林在范比以前黏人了。

这实在太奇怪了，在过去的十八年里朴珍荣从没想过“黏人”这个词还能用来形容林在范的，可改变就在这一朝一夕之间发生了。连小菲阿姨都察觉出了不对，问朴珍荣，在范那小子会不会往他们这跑的太勤了，原本周末两天中间还会回家，现在干脆直接住在朴家大院。

朴珍荣被问得心虚，下意识摸了摸自己的脖子。

那里现在被高领毛衣遮着，如果拉下来，就能看到里面暧昧的暗红色痕迹。

他们的第一次发生的特别自然，在朴珍荣的卧室，两人中午吃完饭趴在床上看电影，看着看着不知怎的就亲到了一起。林在范从朴珍荣背后环住他，轻轻亲他的耳朵和脖子，下半身慢慢送到朴珍荣两腿之间慢慢地抽动。两只手也没有闲着，一只伸进了朴珍荣的睡衣下摆，另一只在他两腿之间上下揉捏着。

朴珍荣没几下就被弄得受不了了，他挣扎着想起来，心里又紧张又有点害怕。林在范察觉到他的情绪变化立刻收了手，扳过他的脸和他接了个绵长的吻，然后轻轻用鼻尖蹭着他的，安抚道：“乖，你不想咱们就不做了。”

朴珍荣看着林在范，感觉满腔的爱意就要喷涌而出了。

他的在范哥怎么会这么温柔呢？

“别啊，我想做。”他把头埋进林在范的肩窝，轻声说：“我怎么会这么喜欢你啊？”

林在范似乎没想到他会这么说，一瞬间又感动又动情，再也克制不住了似的低头吻了上去。

之后的事就顺水推舟了。他们提前做过功课，东西也都备着，只是朴珍荣没想到第一次被进入的感觉会那么痛，但痛过之后心灵却像是一起被填满了。两个人都是第一次，林在范似乎很怕他受伤，动作又轻又缓，动两下就要亲亲朴珍荣的眼鼻嘴，观察他的表情。朴珍荣稍稍一皱眉他立刻把自己的嘴唇送过去，用亲吻安抚男朋友的情绪。

他们在床上消磨了一整个下午，中间朴珍荣觉得浑身黏腻想去洗澡，结果林在范也跟他一起进了卫生间，没过多久朴珍荣就被打横抱了出来，重新压到了床上，两张嘴唇立刻吻在一处。

如果可以，朴珍荣真希望能一直这样缠绵下去。可是家里有大人在，两个人总不能一直这样躲在房间里白日宣淫，只好每次打游击一样趁着他爹不在家而小菲阿姨忙别的事的时候偷偷温存一阵。

朴珍荣从没有这么期盼过毕业。他想考到林在范的学校，和他一起在学校附近租个温馨的小公寓，每天上完课回家就琢磨琢磨怎么做菜，然后再琢磨琢磨睡前健康的小运动。可是没想到他把这个想法告诉林在范，却遭到了对方的反对。

“珍荣，你要想明白你过的是自己的人生，你真的要跟着我报考理工大学吗？”林在范神情难得的严肃，“如果，我是说如果，我们分手了，你有没有想过你自己的未来怎么办。”

朴珍荣根本不听，他只知道林在范还没跟他在一起多久就考虑到分手的事了。

在离高考还有十四天的时候，朴珍荣跟林在范大吵了一架，然后赌气提了分手。林在范没答应，只是让朴珍荣不要想东想西，好好复习。

送考那天林在范果然也跟着去了，但朴珍荣完全不理他，只顾着跟他爸插科打诨仿佛根本没注意到旁边还坐着个人。但临近考场的时候朴珍荣还是向自己妥协，跑到林在范面前用力抱住了他，放狠话说：“你等着，我肯定考得比你还好，考到你找都找不到我的地方去。”

是在说气话，但林在范特别纵容地拍拍他的脑袋说，好，那我天南海北也追过去。

不知道是不是这激将法发挥了作用，朴珍荣真的超常发挥，成绩出来时甚至比他估算的还要高十几分。他可以报本地任何一所他想去的学校，但想到林在范的话，朴珍荣犹豫了。

他第一次觉得，这事严重，只能找老朴同志聊一聊。

当然不是出柜，他没那胆子，只是想从他爹那儿获得一点有建设性的建议。老朴同志那时正在书房办公，见儿子皱皱缩缩地进来，还特乖巧特反常地给他倒了杯茶，顿时意识到就是今天了。

他难得没以工作为先，接过茶喝了一口，淡淡地说，你坐对面去。

朴珍荣突然心头一跳。

果然老朴下一句就说：“终于想好怎么跟我坦白你和林在范那小子的事吗？”

完了，朴珍荣心想。

彻底完了。

**08**  
朴老爹到底怎么知道的？

其实朴珍荣仔细想想就明白了，他和林在范一到周末就锁上屋门不出来，有家长在时虽然收敛了很多，但总是会有些在不经意间暴露的事情，比如他上周就当着小菲阿姨的面随手捏了林在范的脸。

朴珍荣感觉全身血液都倒流了，他想到这么多年来老朴忙得不分昼夜只是为了让他过得衣食无忧，他想起小时候他每次感冒发烧老朴都是推掉所有事陪他在家养病，他想起十八岁生日那天晚上老朴给他打的那个电话，好像是喝醉了，带着哭腔说我们小荣没有妈妈也长大成人了，爸爸亏欠你太多太多。

他觉得老朴这会儿就是把他一脚从二楼踹下去也不为过，可老朴只是默默走到他身旁，把他的头按到自己微微凸起的啤酒肚上，一双大手温柔地抚摸着他的脑袋。

“爸爸这一辈子只希望你快乐。”

“不过如果你真跟着他报了理工大学，你我是不会打了，我会亲手把林家小子打到骨折。”

朴珍荣一个鼻涕泡还没哭出来就被第二句话震惊了。

“我不报，我不报，别打他啊爸爸！”

**09**  
最终朴珍荣的志愿是朴老爹、小菲阿姨和林在范三个人看着一起填的，报的是首都最好大学的社会学专业，也是朴珍荣一直以来的兴趣。

他们俩的事算是被两家人默认了，朴家倒还好，林家那边第一次知道这事时林在范差点没被打死。听说他被他爸罚着在客厅跪了一晚上，第二天还是朴老爹带着礼物亲自上门为自己儿子道歉，两家人才又尴尬又别扭又无奈地接受了这件事。

之后小情侣就开始了紧张刺激的异地恋，中间也时常有争吵，吵得最凶的那次是因为林在范吃朴珍荣和他一个学弟的醋，两人差点因为这个事分手。后来还是林在范坐着飞机给朴珍荣送了个异地早餐，俩人才因为隔不住思念，把吵架的事翻了篇。

朴珍荣二十二岁生日的那天是在家里过的，林在范那时刚毕业，正处在创业阶段每天忙得不着家，朴珍荣原本打算今年生日干脆和老爹阿姨在家随便吃顿家常饭就罢了，没想到林在范这人怪会搞浪漫，竟然瞒着他叫来一帮朋友和家人给他搞了个实实在在的生日惊喜。

王嘉尔和金有谦还有那帮从小玩到的朋友们唱着生日歌出现的时候，朴珍荣感动的差点没兜住又要泪洒现场，结果一转头，是林爸林妈站在身后。林妈轻轻抱着他，说小荣，以后就把我当你自己的妈妈。

朴珍荣彻底忍泪失败了。

双层蛋糕上写着“祝朴珍荣一辈子心想事成”，朴珍荣在众人的生日快乐歌声里，非常虔诚地许下了他的二十二岁生日愿望。

六岁那年朴珍荣许了个生日愿望说想要个哥哥，一周之后他的愿望实现了。

十八岁那年朴珍荣许愿说他想要林在范做他的男朋友，两秒之后他的愿望也实现了。

二十二岁这一年，朴珍荣的愿望是能和所有人一起，一辈子这么幸运下去。

他的愿望一定会实现的。

-FIN-


End file.
